I Miss You
by Writer I Am
Summary: After a car wreck Nick is in the hospital in a coma, the family is ignoring Joe and Ang. When Nick wakes up will he remember or forget the person he loves the most. Or will everything fall through the cracks first.
1. Intro

I Miss You

_Its been five months since Nick fell into a coma, five months since the family since the family left the hospital, five months since Anglelina stopped playing music, five months since the Jonas Brothers stopped playing. Within one night everything went wrong, everything went down, everything and everyone came out, no-one has been the same since. Everyone is scared and tired. No-one knows what will happen in the end and they are praying its good._


	2. Before The Storm

Before The Storm

(Anglelina's POV)

_We were driving to the Venue, Nick was driving since I was, am, only fifteen._

"_Come on, you have to sing, we always sing, come on please." Nick begged trying to get me to sing. Nick has always been like my big brother, so has the other two. They met me when I was eight and everything shown brightly, my mom left, my dad was druggie and I was always hurt. They came and a year they found out and since then I lived with them. But I still wont sing, even though they say I have a good voice._

"_No, come one you now me better then that." I said, he looked over at me and smiled his irresistible smile, he was older then me by a few months and Joe three years and Kev was five years, and they are WAY over-protective, Nick is more on bullies, Joe is more on guys, and Kev on school work, but they are always over-protective, I am the little sister, the one and only, and I am the youngest, they never adopted me because if I liked one of the boys they want to give me a choice…hopefully that wont ever happen._

"_Of course I know you better then that, but still, I REALLY want you up there." He said giving me his smile again, I rarely see his smile an I love it, its amazing._

"_Why you have Miley up there." I said in a disgusted voice._

"_I still don't understand why you don't like her."_

"_No one likes her. But I don't understand how you can like her."_

"_To be honest I don't either, I guess I just need her because I need someone there, and she wont stop stalking me. The right one is out there I just cant find her." He said._

"_That must suck…" I said._

"_Yeah…so will you sing, please?"_

"_No."_

"_You know if I can have one wish…it would be for you to sing on stage. For or with me." He said._

"_Maybe, but don't count on it."_

"_Ha, I just might go. 'Angle onto the stage and sing please…."_

"_Sure…"_

"_Then you would be forced into it."_

"_Still sure…"_

"_Hey our favorite song is on." He said as he turned up the radio, Before The Storm came on, it was suppose to be Miley but she caught strep throat and Nick and I wrote it, it was our all-time favorite. Soon we were switching the lyrics and laughing our heads off._

"_NICK!" I yelled._

"Anglelina!" I came out if my nightmare to see Joe's and Kevin's worried faces. Joe scooped me up and held me. He rocked me back and forth and said soothing words while Kev rubbed my back trying to calm me down considering I was still shaking VERY badly. After about five minuets of this I calmed down. Then everything came back again and I started crying, now you know its bad if I start to cry. Joe just held me closer and never let me go. He was great with this stuff.

"Just let it out, Anglelina, its ok, your ok. Kev go get her some water and some hot chocolate and if you don't mind me a large coffee. Please." I heard Joe said.

"Sure thing." Kev said then he left, then Joe moved me a little on his lap to where I could see him.

"Was it that night?" He asked, I just nodded into his chest.

"Come on Anglelina, its fine. I REALLY think you need to go home and wash up. No offence but you look horrible." He said. "You REALLY should go home."

"No, there are to many memories, I just cant." I said.

"Fine, but you know that we are here…right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know…thanks." I said, Joe and I have always been close but this accident made us closer.

"I got you, your ok." He said as he rocked me back and forth, rubbing my back and saying soothing words. Then he started to sing A Little Bit Longer and I drifted of to sleep.

(Joe's POV)

Kevin walked in and handed me my coffee and I put Anglelina's hot chocolate and water on the side table, I was careful to make sure I didn't wake up Anglelina.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Fine, just got her to sleep."

"That's good, have you been writing any songs?"

"Yeah, I don't want Nick to be on my butt, have you?"

"Yeah…Anglelina hasn't even touched her guitar."

"I know and I am worried, I mean every time she hears the word 'angle' she covers her ears, well anything Nick related she cant take it." I said. We all have our own little nicknames for her. My parents is 'Lina'. Kev's and mine are Ang, and Nicks is Angle, all of ours is gl(Jewl). We all call her all those nicknames, but just more than others…but Angle. That was Nicks and Nicks only.

"I feel bad…"

"Why?"

"Well I mean, I haven't even tried to help. She was there, and I haven't even tried to help her."

"Well…I think she rather have us worry about Nick than her. Look no offence but you are not even really close, like close-close to her. Nick and her are. I mean I am not trying to take Nicks place, but she needs someone there."

"I know, its just…she is taking this hard and I want to know what's going on in her head."

"I know. I mean we are all close to her, but Nick and her…wow. I wonder when they are going to tell each other that they love each other."

"What?"

"Look, the way they use to look at each other, the way they acted, the way he wont kiss any girl and the same with her and guys, the way she lays on his chest when they watch a movie, but yet when its another guy or girl they stay way apart. Think Kev." I said.

"Wow…they would look cute."

"I know. I wonder if this," I said waving my hand around the place. "Will show them that…once Nick wakes up in all."

"I hope so." He said.

We sat in a comfortable silence. We didn't say anything, we just sat there and watched Ang. We heard the doors to the waiting room open and saw it was my parents. They looked at Ang and a small smile appeared.

"Nightmare?" My mom asked.

"Yeah…it was bad." I said off-handily

"Thanks Joe. I know we haven't paid attention much to you or her." It was true Kev and my parents have been so worried over Nick that they don't try and help Ang or me, but we don't care, "Its just, Nick is SO sick-"

"Mom…its fine." I interrupted sharply, ok I will admit it bugs me a little…ok a lot but Nick is sick.

"No its not. You are our children-"

"Look mom. Ok I can take care of her. I have been for five months, I make sure she eats at least half her meal, I make sure she sleeps, when she's sick…and yes she has been sick A LOT, "I said at their confused faces, " I am there to make sure she is better, we are ok, and I am thinking about renting an apartment so she can at least be able to go somewhere without thinking about Nick. I am helping her through something you guys don't care about. I have money and I am just going to start taking care of her." I said. I just let everything out that I have been holding in…and there is about to be more.

"Joe…you cant take care of a fifteen year old girl-"

"I have been! You know I understand that Nick is in critical condition but I mean you wanted Ang for a long time but when she was in critical condition who was by her side all day and all night, talking and singing to her. Who was asking doctors is she ok, what will happen to her? Who is the one who wakes her from her nightmares and holds her…ME!" I yelled at them. "I love her SO much she is MY little sister…what would Nick say?" I yelled. "He would be angry, do you know why? Because he would want her to be ok. He would be right there with her. He would be holding her. Talking to her, telling her everything would be alright. You have other children to you know. Nick is strong and he would want you to live normally. I mean ok Kev and you guys are ok and cool because you guys are not close to her and ya'll are all worried about Nick…I mean don't think that we aren't because we are but we need comfort to. Mom…dad…you just don't listen…I am going to go and take Ang away for a few days be back soon, you know… but I need you to sign these papers so just incase, I will have the guardians signature if we need it, if not then oh well, we are just going to go to a hotel and we will have our phones on at all times…but we need to leave." I said.

"Why?" My dad asked.

"Dad come here." I said as he came over my mom following.

"What." He said.

"Look at her…I mean REALLY look at her." I said.

"Ok…" He said.

"Now what do you remember when you use to look at her?"

He closed his eyes. "I remember her amazing green eyes and her dark brown hair, her pretty smile, her jumpy personality…"

"Now look at her and what do you see?"

"I see her restless, and she has bags under her eyes."

"Why cant you name more?" I tested.

"Because we haven't paid attention to her…or you…"

"Thank you…" I said as Ang started to stir.

"Wa's going on?" She asked.

"Umm…we, as in you and I, are going to go away for a few days." I said as I helped her sit up. When she was I grabbed our duffle bags and got out a temporary guardian ship paper and gave it to my parents with a pen. They looked at it, then at us, then down again…then they signed it.

"Why?"

"Because we need to leave just for a few days." I said. "Are you ok with that?"

"But what about Nick?" She looked and sounded SO small, and innocent when she is tired.

"They will tell us if something changes and if so bad or good we will come back if you want…ok?"

"Ok."

"Good, say goodbye to mom and dad." I said as I grabbed our duffle bags and my guitar.

"Bye…" She said as they came over and hugged her, I wanted to cry right then and there as she looked at me, like, 'what the heck, get me out of here' she looked so uncomfortable. Then they came over to me and did the same, now I know how she feels.

"Now say goodbye to Kev."

"Bye Kev." She said as he came over and hugged her…she looked a bit more comfortable. I went over and hugged him also. Then I ushered Ang over and she came, I wrapped my arm over her shoulder and we made our way out of the hospital. I led her to my car, soon we were on our way.

"Thanks Joe." She said.

"For what?"

"I heard everything…since when your parents entered…just thanks…"

"Its all good."

"Did you mean all of that?"

"Yes."

She went silent again.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To a hotel, then tomorrow to the mall and to look for an apartment soon."

"Why?"

"Because we need to get out of that place."

"Ok…"

"Look I know this is going to take a while to get use to but you have to trust me…"

"I do."

We drove around for a while till I saw a nice saw a great hotel considering we are in Dallas, it was the Gaylord, then across the street was the Great Wolf Lodge, I got the number to the great wolf and went to the Gaylord. I went in and went to the front desk.

"Umm…yes may I help you?" The lady asked.

"Yes umm…do you have any rooms open?"

"Yes but it is a suit, and they cost a lot."

"Its no problem…"

"I need your name and do you have anyone with you if so I need theirs also."

"Anglelina and Joe Jonas." Her head shot up.

"Oh umm hi Mr. and Ms. Jonas."

"Please all us Ang and Joe."

"Umm ok… here is your key." She said as she handed me the key, I looked at it.

"Thank you…Ang come on." I said as I took her duffle bad.

"I can get someone to take those for you." The lady said.

"Oh thank you but we got it."

"Ok…" I knew what she was thinking.

"Just cause we are famous doesn't mean we don't do anything on our own." I told her with a chuckle.

"Oh…umm…well…"

"Its fine…" I said as I led Ang up stairs. Soon we were in the room and looking around. It had two queen size beds a balcony, a couch, a TV and DVD player, a safe, and more.

"We'll stay here for a few days, then go to The Wolf Lodge, for the rest of the week, we'll go to the mall, get some cloths, I might stop by the house to get some other things and I hope you will to, you know, guitars, computer, cloths, stuff like that…you know we will just do some fun stuff…"

"Sounds good."

"Come on…I think its time to go to sleep…" I looked at her face and knew she was scared. "Its fine…I promise."

"Ok…" She said and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out of it.


End file.
